


Nerd

by Siren_Of_Old



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Not really an established relationship, Who tf knows, and I wrote this trash, maybe they realize their feelings while Leo's in China, sort of like the beginning of their relationship?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old
Summary: Another Tumblr prompt!!!!! Is it cute? Is it gay? It's all of the above tbhLeo de la Iglesias was nervous...





	

Leo de la Iglesias was nervous.

Why, you ask? Well, you see, it’s simple. He was currently on a plane, suspended thousands of feet in the air, flying to China to see his best friend. But, those were not the things that were making him nervous.

No, the nerves were stemming from the concern of what to do _after_ the plane ride. Planes were easy to tolerate; just put in some headphones, blare some music, nap a bit. It was easy to fly back and forth between countries.

It was the socialization and the worry of where to go after he landed that was getting to him.

He rubbed his palms against his jeans as his plane started its descent to the landing strip. Guang-Hong had said that he’d pick him up at the airport, but he wasn’t sure how he was supposed to find the small Chinese man in such a large crowd.

He shuffled his way off of the plane when it came time, his knuckles white as he clutched the strap of his carry-on. When he finally reached the baggage claim, he paused to text Guang-Hong.

**To: GuangHongJi**

_I just landed. How do I find you?_

He locked his phone and shoved it back into his hoodie pocket, biting his lip. The carousel of bags went around and around before his finally appeared. He quickly grasped the strap of his duffle bag and yanked it up into his arms. Grinning in triumph, he moved out of the way and leaned against a wall next to the bathrooms, plopping his bags down at his feet. His phone pinged with a text notification.

**From: GuangHongJi**

_I’m here at pick-up! You’ll see me, I promise! \\(^.^)/_

Smiling fondly, Leo pocketed his phone before he stooped to pick his bags back up. Shifting the straps on his shoulders, he made his way to the pick-up area. His stomach felt tight with anxiety and he bit his lip. He really hoped Guang-Hong wasn’t messing with him and would be easy to spot.

His eyes roved the large crowd when he reached the area, drifting from families giving goodbyes and heartfelt reunions. He tried to spot brown hair, but most of the people in the crowd had dark hair and he took a deep breath to try to calm himself.

“Leo! Over here!”

Relief flooded through him as he turned in the direction of Guang-Hong’s voice, before stopping to stare in disbelief.

His best friend stood there, a large sign held in front of himself. The sign was almost half his height and it was covered in glitter as the word ‘Nerd’ boldly stood out to him. He couldn’t stop the laughter that bubbled out of his chest as he made his way over to him.

“You weren’t kidding,” Leo chuckled as he approached the smaller man. Guang-Hong grinned at him, bouncing on his heels. His cheeks were red from the slight chill of fall and there was a tiny cluster of glitter flecks on his cheeks. Leo reached up to brush at them, spreading the glitter over his and Guang-Hong’s skin.

“I missed you,” Guang-Hong breathed, leaning his head into Leo’s palm. Leo felt his cheeks flush a bit as his best friend enveloped him into a hug, soft hair pressed into his chin. He smiled softly, winding his own arms around the Chinese man.

“I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos as you please! ^.^!!!


End file.
